JJAPrice15’s Halloween Adventure
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Jacob and his friends go out to go Trick-or-Treating for Halloween. But when they enter a myaterious haunted house, the gang will face unspeakable terror and treacherous obsticles lead and orchestrated by Paul, A.K.A. Masquerade.


Hey, guys

Hey, guys. JJAPrice15 here! Anyways, this is kinda unexpected, but I decided to do an original Halloween Story!

By the way, I own nothing in this story. Especially the cartoon characters. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners. Here's the cast:

The boys: JJAPrice15 A.K.A. Jacob Price (me) (as Ike), Syrus Truesdale (as Harry Potter), Gary Oak (as Future Trunks from DBZ), Raymond Thorndyke (as Link in red) and Naruto Uzumaki (as Inuyasha)

The girls: Rena Kunisaki (as a knight), Konoka Konoe (as a white mage from Final Fantasy), Alice Gehabich (as Blaze the Cat), Laura Haruna (as a princess) and Misaki Suzuhara (as Hikaru)

(A/N: The main couples are Jacob/Rena, Syrus/Konoka, Gary/Alice, Raymond/Laura and Naruto/Misaki, because those aren't extras. The extras are in the extras section)

The extras: Lilo Pelekai (as a princess), Yoh Asakura (as Amidamaru), Alphonse Elric (as Luigi), Zoey Hanson (as her Mew Mew self), Sakura Avalon (as her Tsubasa counterpart), Ben Tennyson (as Roxas), T.K. Takashi (as Pokemon Trainer) and Kari Kamiya (as an angel with an Outfit similar to Pit's)

Pets of the group: Spark the Pikachu (Jacob's Pikachu), Patamon (T.K.'s Digimon partner), Gatomon (Kari's Digimon partner), Hamtaro (Laura's hamster), Kero (Sakura's friend), Stitch and Angel (both Lilo's friends)

The girl and creature that go with/guide the group: MiniMandy A.K.A. Minia (Because I got Bleedman's permission) and Gurgi (from The Black Cauldron, because he needs recognition)

The old man: The old man (from Garfield's Holloween Adventure)

Evil Person (Villain): Paul/Masquerade

The Vampire: Tomo Takino

The Evil Clown: Joker (The Batman version)

The Ghost Knight: Komiyan III

The Witch: Heather (from Total Drama Island)

The Monster: Tai Lung

Mad Scientist: Dr. Frankenoille

Ghosts: Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso

Others: Julius Mouse, Barry the Chopper, Oogie Boogie, Dark Ash and Holli Would

Monster that becomes good and an ally to the group later in the story: Frankenstien (A.K.A. Franky) from Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Frankenstien

Now, on with the show!

--

_JJAPrice15 FanFiction presents_

It was the crack of dawn in town.

_JJAPrice15's Halloween Adventure_

Then, inside a house, a narrator speaks up.

(A/N: Imagine the narrator to be voiced by Eric Roberts, who voiced Dan Phantom.)

_Johnny Yong Bosch as Jacob Price _

_Allison Keith as Rena Kunisaki_

_Wayne Grayson as Syrus Truedale_

_Monica Rial as Konoka Konoe_

_Jimmy Zoppi as Gary Oak _

_Emilie Barlow as Alice Gehabich _

"'Twas the story of Halloween, one of the BEST Halloweens if it seems, that the impossible can be done." The Narrator said to the audiance.

_Suzanne Goldish as Raymond Thorndyke _

_Moneca Stori as Laura Haruna_

_Maile Flanagan as Naruto Uzumaki _

_Jessica Boone as Misaki Suzuhara_

_Sebastian Arcelus as Yoh Asakura_

"The story that you are about to be told, took place in a not too ordinary town with extrodinary things bound happen." He continued to the audience.

_Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai_

_Carly McKillip as Sakura Avalon_

_Aaron Dismuke as Alphonse Elric_

_Amanda Brown as Zoey Hanson _

_Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson _

_Doug Erholtz as T.K. Takaishi_

_Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya_

_Laura Summer as Patamon_

_Edie Mirman as Gatomon_

_Chris Sanders as Stitch _

_Tara Strong as Angel and Spark _

_Chiara Zanni as Hamtaro_

_Matt Hill as Kero _

_Stephanie Sheh as MiniMandy (A.K.A. Minia)_

_John Byner as Gurgi _

"Now, you probably wondered what happened on that one Halloween. If you haven't, I say it's time you find out." He finished to the audience. Then, thunder booms outside.

Then, the scene goes to another house. There, a boy lies on a couch with his TV on. This boy was a seventeen-year-old boy with brown spiky hair and green eyes. He wears gray gloves with yellow straps, a black shirt underneath a short sleeved red jacket with yellow straps in the middle and blue at the bottom, white shoulder armor pads, red pockets black pants with red bottoms and yellow bottom pockets, and white-red-yellow-blue shoes with black straps. He also wears a necklace with an upside down crown. He has a left arm made of Automail (which he probably had since he lost his original arm in an accident) and black bandages around his wrists. He was JJAPrice15, A.K.A Jacob Price.

_Corey Burton as Old Man _

_Julián Rebolledo as Paul_

_Lyon Smith as Masquerade_

_Brian Silva as Komiyan III_

_Mandy Clark as Tomo Takino_

_Rachel Wilson as Heather_

_Kevin Michael Richardson as Joker _

_Ian McShane as Tai Lung _

Then, the TV goes to the "UPN 49" logo.

"You're watching UPN 49," the TV announcer said, "Let's start the day with The Krusty the Clown Show. Have a nice day."

_Kelsey Grammer as Dr. Frankenollie_

_Jim Cummings as Julius Mouse _

_Jerry Jewell as Barry the Chopper _

_Ken Page as Oogie Boogie _

_Veronica Taylor as Dark Ash _

_Graeme Kingston as Fatso _

_Terry Klassen as Stinkie _

_Scott McNeil as Stretch_

_Kim Basinger as Holli Would_

Then, the TV goes to Krusty the Clown (from The Simpsons), who said, "Hey, kids!"

Then, Krusty does his trademark laughter, making Jacob wake up, shocked and startled, with a yelp.

"Get your lazy bottoms out of bed and start doing jumping jacks with Krusty the Clown!" Krusty said. Then, Jacob does jumping jacks while watching Krusty do that. Then, Jacob stopped and realizes what he was doing.

"What am I doing?!" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Remember, kids: If you don't exercise with Krusty, you're gonna grow up to be… WORTHLESS!" Krusty said.

"I hate you, Krusty!" Jacob yelled at the TV, "Where's that remote control?"

"Don't be lazy, kids! You gotta be in good shape for tonight. Because this is the night you can get a lot of… CANDY!" Krusty said.

"Take that, Krusty!" Jacob said, as he turned off the TV. But then, he gasped in horror, as he realized what Krusty said. Then, Jacob said, "Wait a minute! Did he say we can get a lot of candy tonight?!"

Jacob then turns the TV back on and flipped through channels, saying, "Krusty, come back! I'm sorry, pal! Where are you, Krusty, ol' buddy?!"

Finally, he got to Krusty's channel, where Krusty said, "That's right, kids! Tonight is Holloween Night! And we wanna get into great shape to Trick-or-Treat for all that candy. Don't we?"

Then, Krusty did his trademark laughter. Jacob smiled and shouted, "YES, WE DOOOO!" Jacob then turns off the TV again, and said, "Halloween. It's one of my favorite holidays. Just like Christmas, Thanksgiving, 4th of July and even New Years. But unlike the other holidays, there's costumes and candy. You go out and you get candy. It's as simple as that."

Then, Jacob then goes to eat breakfast and start his day, unaware that this Halloween is going to be one that he'll never, ever forget.

--

Well, how do you like that? Not bad for a Halloween fic, huh? Oh! And I like to thank my friend Sharidaken Tranquility for the Naruto/Misaki couple. Anyway, until chapter 2, read and review and no flames or destructive critism. I mean it!


End file.
